User blog:SetRobOff/Degrassi Goes BGC: (clip)
LOL I just HAD to go there. Here's a dramatic ass clip of Degrassi: BGC. Not sure if I'm writing more of these but I'm just kind of bored right now. Here's the scenario: All of Degrassi's CURRENT FEMALE STARS(Fiona, Katie, Marisol, Bianca, Imogen, Clare, Alli, Jenna, Becky, Maya and Tori), are sitting on sofas on the stage, discussing(and even fighting about) their experience living in a mansion together in Palm Springs, Florida and all the shit that went down in that house. THE HOST: The one and only Paige Michalchuk :) So, here's the clip: 'PAIGE: '''Bianca, hun? '''BIANCA: '''Yeah? '''PAIGE: '''Your whole life story just touches my heart and I thought ''I've ''been through some shit but hun, YOU have been through some ''unspeakable shit and for that, you ARE a bad girl but most importantly, you're a beautiful, strong, courageous young woman. 'BIANCA:(smiling) '''Thank you, Paige. *Applause from the audience* '''PAIGE: '''Seriously, Bee-Bee, you're a queen bitch, a fighter and a bad ass all in one; it's kind of as if I got pregnant by my only ex-girlfriend and developed a random case of amnesia following the birth. Aaw, my lovechild! Bianca, as well as the audience, laughed at Paige's latter last sentence. '''PAIGE: '''Any-hoo, no one could understand your struggles better than you, so no one should judge you. Which brings me to another question; what do you think is people's most common misconception of you? '''BIANCA: '''Oh Paige, I've heard all kinds of shit from jealous bitches. According to them, I'm a slut, I'm dirty, I'm a this, I'm a that.....the list goes on. Now, I've done shit I'm not proud of and maybe if I was any other girl, I'd judge me too. But at least if I was gonna judge someone, I'd have some kind of evidence about that someone to back it up rather than ''creating ''my own evidence and trying to frame someone to look like something they're not. Bianca looked directly at Becky when she said the last part of her sentence. '''BECKY: '''You're bringing up the incident with Fiona's necklace again? '''BIANCA: '''Bitch, you're damn right I'm bringing that up AGAIN! I'd rather be the fucking slut that these bitches THINK I am than to be fucking FRAMED. I would NEVER steal from Fiona! What the fuck? I just can't get it over it, Paige; tell me why this bitch Becky decides she hates so much that she would do something that would cost me my friendships with Fiona and Imogen. '''BECKY: '''I already told you--- '''BIANCA: '''Don't talk to me, bitch! Shut the fuck up before I fly over there and beat your motherfucking ass AGAIN! Wanna get fucked up again, bitch? Don't even look at me! Got something to say? TELL IT TO PAIGE! '''PAIGE: '''Whooooaaa. (turns to Becky) Anyway, talk to me, hun. '''BECKY: '''Paige, I'm not proud of what I did but what I've been trying to say the whole time I was on this stage is that it's Bianca's relationship with my boyfriend Adam that makes me uncomfortable. My Christian family doesn't approve of me dating a transgendered guy and the odds of him ever being accepted by them is slim. Bianca is solidified in the Torres family and while Audra, the mom, is sweet to me too, everything Bianca says is golden in their eyes. '''BIANCA: '''Really, bitch?! You don't--- '''PAIGE: '''Wait, just let her finish. '''BECKY: '''Bianca gives Adam so much advice about ''our ''relationship and (breaking into tears), he called her more often than he called me. It was hard enough being away from him, especially because of my parents. I'm just scared that one day it's gonna be too much for him to bear and we're gonna break up. And frankly, Bianca putting her two cents in it doesn't help, even if she's trying to be supportive. Adam loves that girl probably more than Drew does and probably more than he loves me. I shouldn't have stolen Fiona's necklace and framed her but it just hurts to feel like number two in my own boyfriend's heart. Becky proceeded to cry again but Bianca was not moved. '''BIANCA: '''I don't give a fuck about your tears, Becky. Straight up! At the end of the day, you weren't crying when you did what you did to me. (Mocking Becky) Oh boo-hoo I feel like number two.......BITCH, kiss my ass because I've felt that way too at one point. Drew and I overcame much harder shit together and look where we're at now. Had you been honest with me about how you felt when I THOUGHT we were friends, I would have given you some words of wisdom and encouragement. But now that's out the window because you're a fake ass bitch. '''FIONA: '''Yeah, the FAKEST! '''JENNA: '''Bianca, can I ask you something? Seriously.... '''BIANCA: '''WHAT? '''JENNA: '''You attacked Becky physically not long ago and you're continuing to jump down her throat every chance you get. Now even though Becky is my girl, I can understand why you're mad but what I don't understand is why you're not fighing with that fake ass bitch over there(pointing at Marisol) and she SAW what Becky did and she didn't even tell you about it until both of you left the house. Prior to that, she didn't give a fuck, if anything she RELISHED the drama! '''MARISOL: '''First of all, BITCH, that's a stupid ass question. Need I remind you that Bianca, Fiona, Imogen, Alli, Clare, Becky and YOU were my fucking ENEMIES in the house? So, why ''would I ''give a fuck who took Fiona's shit or who got framed for it? So, you damn motherfucking right I didn't say shit to Bianca until we all left the house and came to an understanding, a truce or whatever. And guess what, bitch, I'm a real enough bitch to admit that I WOULD HAVE told Bianca just to speed up the inevitable drama had Katie not told me to just mind my business. That's what it is, hoe. And anything I'm saying to your bitch ass on this motherfucking stage right now, I already told it all to Bianca. NOW WHAT? So, fuck you, you simple ass whore! '''JENNA: '''Bitch, fuck you right back. '''BIANCA: '''Oh Jenna, shut the fuck up! I don't know what the fuck you're trying to accomplish here but I didn't have to beat Marisol's ass, because she's not the one who pulled that shit and like she said, we hated each other the whole time anyway, so I wouldn't have expected her to tell me anything about it. I fought with Marisol and Katie over shit that I felt they did to DIRECTLY disrespect me, not over some shit they witnessed but didn't partake in. So, Marisol didn't have to tell me shit. So, don't even try it! *Applause from the audience* Jenna shook her head and rolled her eyes. '''IMOGEN: '''Alright, listen Jenna. Fuck Marisol, I expect little if anything decent coming from that bitch. But I have something to ask YOU? '''JENNA: '(with attitude) Well, what is it? '''IMOGEN: '''Since you're so worried about why your poor little friend is feeling Bianca's wrath right now instead of all those who witnessed the bitch stealing my fucking girlfriend's necklace, then what about you? I'm sure you knew about it too! '''JENNA: '''I had no obligation to say a goddamn thing to you! I was cordial with you but everyone who isn't a fucking idiot knows that Becky, Alli and Clare are my ONLY true friends here. I was NICE to you and Fiona but that's all! '''FIONA: '''If you could smile in our fucking faces and hang out with us every day, you sure as hell could have said something or better yet, you could have STOPPED Becky from doing what she did in the first place! '''JENNA: '''Like I said, I didn't have to say anything. We weren't THAT cool. '''MARISOL: '''That's exactly what my reason was! Bitch, do you hear yourself? You're contradicting yourself right now! You bitch at me because I didn't say anything to Bianca right away only to turn around and tell Imogen the same shit? Fuck outta here! '''JENNA: '''No, I'm not fucking contradicting myself! Bianca was just pressing Becky and ONLY Becky about it. ALSO-- '''IMOGEN: '''And now I'm pressing YOU about it, Jenna! You're FUCKING FAKE; there's no other way around it. '''JENNA: '''YOU'RE fucking fake! '''IMOGEN: '''Shut the fuck up! '''JENNA: '''You shut the fuck up, bitch! '''IMOGEN: '''BITCH....... Imogen stood up very quickly and started walking towards Jenna, who also got out of her seat and started stepping towards her. '''IMOGEN: '''We can play right here, right now! We can fight right fucking now! '''JENNA: '''Well, what's up? I'll fuck you up! '''IMOGEN: '''I'll fuck YOU up, bitch! They were getting close to each other's faces when Fiona and Alli started trying to stand in between them. '''IMOGEN: '''Stupid bitch! (turns to Fiona) Babe, please move! There was little Fiona and Alli could do to stop the oncoming brawl until the security stepped in, so Imogen and Jenna eventually went at it! Imogen shoved Jenna and then Jenna grabbed hold of one of Imogen's pigtails while a security guard held on to Jenna's other arm. Another security guard had Imogen's arm but she used her free right hand to punch at Jenna's face in rapid motions. With a grip on Imogen's hair, Jenna started kicking her in the torso area but Imogen kept throwing those punches, which she successfully landed three of them on Jenna's cheek. Finally, the security tore them apart and pulled them away from each other. '''JENNA: '''Stupid fucking bitch! '''IMOGEN: '''Hee-hee, ha-ha, you mad, bitch? '''JENNA: '''Mad my ass! Bitch, who the fuck are you? '''IMOGEN: '''Aaaw, is Jennie-Wennie mad cause her facey-wacey's gonna swell look like a balloonie-woonie in a minute! *The audience found Imogen's quirkiness extremely hilarious* '''PAIGE: '''Okay, I thought Manny Santos and I were crazy but O-M-G, YOU BITCHES are totally psycho! Well, that's just a clip of it. LOL! Degrassi girls gone bad! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts